Blood Bound
by KivaJayelle
Summary: Stefan, Bonnie and Damon deal with the consequences of their actions after 1x09 "History Repeating."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For RockerChick08. All mistakes are mine. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

The moment I offered her my blood in order to save her life, I should've known that things would change. She's a witch. I'm a vampire. No matter how interconnected and culpable her lineage has been within the supernatural realm, she's innocent in so many ways. I am the furthest thing from it and have worn the taint of my overwhelming passions and guilt like comfortable clothes for more than a lifetime.

I should've known.

But looking into my beloved Elena's tear-filled eyes, I couldn't NOT do anything. What Elena didn't know was that the few interactions I've had with Bonnie were enough to set me firmly enough in her life to champion her whenever I could. I gave her my blood, so that she could live. Looking back, I wouldn't have done anything differently, but damn Damon for not telling me about the repercussions of comingling our blood. Then again, he was in such a stupor over the loss of his penultimate woman, I can't really lay much blame at his door.

I gave her my blood.

There wasn't much that I was expecting beyond her physical healing. We bundled her up into Elena's car as soon as she was stable enough to be on her feet. After all she'd been through with the nightmares, hauntings, Damon-stalking, possession and near murder, I gave Elena tacit permission to let her in on the Salvatore secret. At this point, I think she more than deserved to know what's been going bump-in-the-night. Maybe alongside her grandmother, she could learn to better arm herself against the things that have been happening to her. Perhaps she could better control that nearly out of control power of hers, which randomly strikes out with more force than necessary when her emotions ran high. Maybe, the knowledge would better enable Elena to cope, having a confidante whom she could unload on, whenever we Salvatores got to be a little too much for her.

In hindsight, I realize that the change began almost immediately. Running on anger at Damon, despair for Damon, and fear for both girls, I didn't note it at the time. I recall now that as soon as she ingested my essence, there was a definite exchange of electrical energy, something like the completion of a current, resulting in a low-level humming in my subconscious. For the first time in my life, I think I was AWARE of another human being, on an almost cellular level. Of course, I paid no attention at the time; I just wanted Bonnie and Elena well…and then, well away from Damon.

After seeing them off, I turned to my brother. "Damon?" I inquired.

Damon finally stirred from his near-catatonia, searing me with hurt yet knowing stare. "You have no idea what you've just done, Stefan." He shook his head in disgust and sneered, continuing his accusations. "You STILL get the girl. I'm the one with the wholehearted and pure devotion and intent, yet you still get them all," he said flinging an arm out.

I frowned at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Damon closed his eyes, his expression mournful. In a near whisper, he answered, "First Katherine, then the shiny Elena…and now her best friend."

I couldn't help giving him a double-take. "You mean Bonnie? I just gave her some blood to keep her from dying by your hand." I pointed in the direction of where the car had departed not long before.

"She was supposed to be MINE!" he roared. "I was supposed to bring her back from the brink. You just succeeded in cock-blocking me once again."

"What? I don't want Bonnie. I'm in love with Elena, you know that." I defended myself.

Damon laughed bitterly, getting to his feet. "Mark my words, brother: you may not want her now, but you're going to need to have her soon enough. Then where will your precious relationship with Elena be?"

More confused than ever, I followed him as he started walking out of the woods. "Explain, Damon." I demanded.

Damon gave the first genuine smile I'd seen on his face in a long time. "You'll need my help once all this starts going sideways for you. Until then, I wouldn't wan to ruin the surprise for you."

After that ominous statement, he sped away, leaving a trail of fog in his wake.

I shook my head at his predictions, chalking them up to be no more than an immense outpouring of the anger, disappointment and grief his was going through. Heading out of the woods, I decide to check up on Elena and Bonnie.

* * *

**If you enjoyed it and would like more, I'd love to hear from you! Otherwise this fic gets an audience of one and goes back in the vault.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks SO much to all those reviewers out there, especially you fellow Bamon fans for taking a chance on this fic! I hope I don't let you down!**

**For RockerChick08 and the gold star reviewer of the day norman-dudette.**

* * *

2.

I didn't realize how much I NEEDED to see her until I find them at Elena's house.

Watching through Elena's bedroom window, perched on the branch of a stout tree, I can clearly see her face. Elena's back is to me, but I need not see her face because the throbbing emotion in her voice conveys all. Ecstasy at our newfound love and passion, horror at Damon and his actions towards everyone he's come into contact with, especially his dealings with their friend, Caroline. I hear the pique in her voice even directed at me at times, for my lack of faith in her, and the feeble denials that I'd given her to deflect her from finding out the truth of me. I listen to her sheer outrage, again directed at Damon for the pain he's caused me, Bonnie, Vicky, Matt and Caroline. Elena holds nothing back, even her joy at having found someone like me. Bonnie's countenance is ravaged: by curiosity, validation, terror, anger and other emotions as Elena discloses the past few months of her life and those that they both care about. When their sadness threatens to overwhelm, one will reach for the other, or they mutually meet to hug and offer what comfort they can. I forget at times that they are just teenagers, as they parse through the supernatural muck that has now become a part of their everyday existence. They handle all of these discoveries with a grace and maturity that would have scared someone twice their age into a drugged or drunken stupor.

They are amazing, these beautiful points of light that my brother and I find ourselves drawn to. Elena, admittedly initially by virtue of her resemblance to Katherine, but Bonnie we are drawn to because of her family's connection to ours. We are taken in by the potential of her power, just waiting to be kindled. Superficial beauty aside, both possess that certain spark, which makes one want to huddle closer to.

I lean back against the tree, taking comfort in their voices, even their weeping. Although they are hurting emotionally, I'm so glad that they are for now, still amongst the living. I sit there until they are too exhausted to go on and finally extinguish the lights and fall into deep slumbers.

* * *

**It was short, I know. Feed the beast and I'll feed you more today:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The entirety of this fic is unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.**

**For RockerChick08. Merry Christmas!**

* * *

3.

In an effort at keeping up appearances, I note that we've all decided to attend school the next morning. I do not approach them, as they are in the middle of a heated discussion with Caroline. Apparently, she's none too pleased about the business at Elena's house the previous night with the necklace and the séance. The girls seem to have their hands full placating the blonde and in an effort to not freak Bonnie out any more than she's already been, I decide to avoid any confrontation until later when Caroline is busy.

It's curious, though. I seem to be bumping into Bonnie at every turn this morning, even though we don't share many classes. I defer to her and try to give her space, but admittedly I feel drawn. Finally, at lunch, I see her sitting off alone at one of the more remotely located outdoor picnic tables, which is odd, because she's usually surrounded by a throng of people just wanting to be near her orbit. My legs carry me across the quad and I approach her table. Using a soft tone I'd reserve for a skittish animal, I greet her. "Hello, Bonnie."

She stiffens ever so slightly at the sound of my voice, but doesn't look up. "Hi, Stefan." She addresses me quietly.

"Are you having lunch with Elena?" I inquire.

"She should be along soon. She got held up for some committee thing." She still doesn't bother to look up at me. I can feel that her heart rate has shot up.

"Bonnie. I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry for everything. Having to drag you into this. It's not something I would've wanted for you. And I'll completely understand if you don't want to have anything to do with me."

"I know. I'm not blaming you for anything." Still, she studies any and everything but me, which I find surprisingly annoying. Then, her statement filters into my sense of comprehension.

"You don't blame me?"

"No."

I looked at her in confusion. "Then, why won't you look at me?"

Bonnie continues to set those disconcerting green eyes elsewhere. "You saved my life, Stefan. Thank you," she says sincerely.

I don't know why, but suddenly I'm feeling annoyed at her avoidance of me. I don't know where it comes from, but I want her undivided attention. Now. I slowly lower myself into a crouch at her side and say softly. "Look at me when you say it, Bonnie."

Blowing out a slow breath, Bonnie turns to face me, bringing those amazing eyes of hers to meet mine. Heat suffuses her face. She frowns and says almost defiantly. "Thank you for saving my life, Stefan."

I draw in a breath as I'm hit with that electrical current that arcs between us. When our eyes meet, it's heady. I know she's feeling something, because she looks almost angry. I can hear the acceleration of her heartbeat. It's almost as though I can feel what she's feeling emotionally because she's broadcasting like a beacon. As I'm still processing this, she is the first to speak about this…whatever it is.

"Is this happening because you gave me your blood?" she lifts an elegantly shaped eyebrow.

Looking away from her to gather my own scattered thoughts, I answer. "No. At least it's never happened like this before." Realizing I might need to clarify what I know, I look back and there's that current again. I feel like I KNOW her, down to my marrow. "My blood is supposed to pass out of your system in 24 to 72 hours. There should be no lasting effects. But I've never felt anything, nor heard of this happening before."

Bonnie lifts her eyes to the sky. "Great. New stuff that not even _you_ know about. That's just great. Why is it that I _feel_ you? Why do I feel GOOD when I'm around you? Maybe it's because I'm a witch?" I can nearly feel her grasping hope that this is just a temporary thing and that own her link to the metaphysical world explains it away.

I slowly nod my head. "That could be it. Why don't we just give it a little time and see if it doesn't dissipate on its own." Our eyes meet again. I want touch her. Damn.

She tears her gaze away from mine. "Alright. I'll do my best to wait it out. If it's not gone by then. I'm calling in the big dogs."

I echo in askance. "Big dogs?"

"Grams."

"Of course. If anyone would know what this is, she may." My memories of Sheila Bennett are all fond, but if she knew what had happened to Bonnie last night, she might just decide to nail mine and Damon's hides to her trophy wall of 'Messed With a Bennett Witch and Didn't Live to Tell the Tale'. THAT was definitely not a witch to trifle with. In the interests of self-preservation, I ask a boon of Bonnie. "If there is a need to bring your grandmother into this, I would take it as a personal favor, if we could tell her together. I feel somewhat responsible for getting you into this situation."

"Done." Exhaling roughly, she scrubs her face in frustration and moans. "And WHY is it that I want to TOUCH you, for pity's sake? It's all too weird. I mean, you're beautiful and all but as soon as Elena laid claim, you kinda fell off my radar and into that 'family/brother' category."

I smile at her. I never put _her_ into any such category. She's beautiful, she always will be to me. Although I am in love with Elena, after giving Bonnie my blood, she seems even more enticing to me. I hold out my hand. "Give me your hand."

Narrowing her eyes slightly, she slowly holds out a slender hand.

Our hands touch, then gently clasp and it feels so RIGHT.

Bonnie's eyes glaze a bit with a sheen of tears and I feel the frustration and exhaltation emanating from her. "This is just all wrong," her faces crumbles.

"It's alright," I soothe, lightly rubbing her cold fingers. "You'll be okay, we'll be okay."

I can't help but to draw her into my arms and pat her hair and back. God, she smells delightful. WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?

Slowly, almost imperceptibly, she melts within the shelter of my arms, taking the comfort, while I almost lecherously revel in the feel of her, the smell of her. Idly, I wonder what she tastes like: her tears, her mouth, the sweat of her, the liquid honey of her when she's aroused. I feel myself grow harder with each passing thought.

Suddenly, there are other arms which surround us both. Elena. My love and Bonnie's near-sister. No jealousy there, just comfort. I can almost feel the relief coming off of Elena that her lover and her friend are finally beginning to find common ground.

It's funny; I never bothered to feel guilty about what I was feeling for Bonnie. Nor, did it alter or dampen my ardor for Elena.

We three held together, entwined by our shared affection and regard for one another, well after the bells signaling that lunch was over had sounded.

* * *

**Things get a little more heated next chapter...****You want more?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Upping the rating to an 'M', here folks. Adult content! Please avert your eyes if you're not of age or this isn't your shtick! For the rest of you, hope you enjoy!**

**For RockerChick08.**

**Merry Christmas to all who celebrate!**

* * *

4.

Of the four of us, the three days and nights that followed the crystal incident proved to be hardest on Bonnie. I was drawn to her. It's like some part of her was calling me. I could only chalk it up to my missing blood coursing through her veins.

That night after the group hug on the quad, I left my comfortable bed to ghost through town on foot. Not surprisingly, I ended up at Bonnie's house. And as luck would have it, she too had a prime spot outside her bedroom window for folks like me, who are inclined towards peeping.

As she tossed and turned in a restless sleep, I noticed she'd kicked off her blankets. If I'd had an invitation to her place, I would've gone in and straightened up her coverings and tucked her back in. Since no invite was in play, I had to content myself with watching her. I only noticed that her window was opened, because I could SMELL her. Apparently, Bonnie was having one hell of a dream! Whomever she was dreaming about must've really been putting her through her paces because at one point she was on the bed, then the next she'd tumbled right out of it, waking herself up with a groan.

"Bonnie," I called out softly.

"Wha-," she answered. "Stefan?" She hopped up, covering a fetching pj short set with a blanket.

"It's me."

"What are you doing out there?"

"I don't know. Watching you sleep. May I come in?"

Bonnie looked as though she were SERIOUSLY thinking about letting me in. Some primal survival instinct must've kicked into gear, alerting her to the fact that it might not be the best idea. She stuttered, "N-, no. Let me throw something on and I'll meet you on the porch." She closed her drapes.

She had put on some sweats over her pajamas before hurrying downstairs to meet me. I greeted her at the door. I eyed her warily and was floored as she all but launched herself into my arms. I hugged her soundly and hoisted her up into my arms, and wrapped her legs around my waist. I headed for a nearby rattan chair, sat down and arranging her on my lap. With her long legs straddling my waist, I couldn't help but revel in the feel of her. Holding her felt SO good.

She sighed a long exhale into my neck and nuzzled me gently. I stroked her back and those dark curls of hers, learning the shape of her back and the texture of her hair. It was nearly my undoing, when I inhaled and got my first whiff of Bonnie's arousal up close and personal. This wasn't the leavings of some leftover dream. I'm pretty sure she was responding to me. I felt myself hardening again in response to this fledgling witch and couldn't bring myself to think much beyond the two of us entwined together on that chair. I moved my face away to look into her eyes and began peppering her face with kisses. Bonnie moaned lightly.

"Stefan, why are we _like_ this? What's wrong with us?" she whispered. I noticed that whenever my chaste kisses stopped, she dove in to respond in kind. Although our mouths had yet to touch, it felt inevitable.

"It has to be the blood, Bonnie."

"But, I don't feel wrong doing this. I should feel wrong. I love Elena and I know you do, too."

"Yes," was all the response I could manage. Her friend was simply _not _on my mind at the moment.

"Maybe we could stay away from each other for the next few days? I don't want anyone to get hurt."

What she was saying was right. I just couldn't think past those lips of hers. I just wanted to have one taste of her before we isolated ourselves from one another. I held her face in mine, looking deeply into those brilliant eyes of hers. "Just one kiss," I pleaded.

Bonnie nodded. Our mouths met, fusing together as though they were fashioned for this sole purpose. Her mouth was sweet as my tongue swept in to dual tentatively with hers. She moaned into my mouth, flooding me with her taste: toothpaste, and a sweetness that was Bonnie's own personal flavor. Her slender fingers threaded through my hair, bringing me still closer to her. We continued this pleasant and new exploration for sometime. Suddenly, her hips shifted, legs tightening about me and brought her flush with my erection.

I think she did it unconsciously, but she rubbed her heated cotton-covered crotch against me rhythmically. My hands moved to her ass, positioning the both of us, so that we could achieve the contact and friction we sought. Our kisses became more frantic, even more heated, as we continued to grind shamelessly against one another. Bonnie suddenly cried out into my mouth, her whole body stiffening. I released her mouth and tipped my head back to watch her beautiful face as she rode the wave of release. It was that look on her face, like she'd seen God, that spilled me over into an unexpected release of my own.

I can't remember the last time I came that hard.

All too soon, she opened her eyes. Although there was no guilt, there was a hard resolve in her expression. Before she spoke those words that would cut like a knife into my conscience, she kissed me sweetly on my cheek. She disentangled herself from my grip and the chair and walked towards her door on unsteady legs. Turning to face me, she said in a hard voice, "Stay away from me until this is over. When it _is_ over, the both of us will go to Elena and explain this and I'll hope like hell that she'll forgive me."

"_Us_," I responded, clarifying.

With a twist of those luscious lips, she disagreed. "There's _nothing_ that Elena wouldn't forgive of you, or Damon. If you don't know that already, you haven't been paying attention." She staggered into her house, firmly shutting her door and locking it behind her.

I was left to my own devices with a load on my mind and one in my pants.

* * *

**If you want to read more, I'll PM the next chapter to reviewers.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It's short, I know, but I just had to feed you lovely reviewers something. **

* * *

5.

Saturday dawned bright with the promise of better things. At least, that's what I chose to believe. After the interlude at Bonnie's, I spent a pleasantly restless night spiraling down from the most fluffy, and then into more depraved fantasies of myself and Bonnie cavorting together in a bed the size of Texas. When I finally fell asleep, what began as a pleasant dream of Bonnie and I making love in our bed, downshifted into hedonistic wickedness involving a triad of myself, Bonnie and…Damon?

I shoot up in my bed looking about my room, expecting to find my brother nearby, but didn't see him. I guess I had that dream without any assistance from Damon. Curious.

After showering thoroughly, I notice I still feel that pull towards Bonnie. It's appreciably stronger. I feel this need to be near her, to know her, to experience her. I guess we're going to have to consult with Sheila after all. I had hopes that things would revert back to normal, but there was that small part of me that would miss her, even though rationally, I'm committed to her best friend.

I plan to go to Sheila's as soon as I check on Damon.

I find him sitting still in a couch beside a lit fire, drinking. "Morning, Brother," he greets me.

"Damon." It was my intent to ask after his well-being, when he suddenly jumps up from the couch and is abruptly in my face.

He cocks his head to the side like an inquisitive Labrador. "Funny, you don't smell of Elena today. Been pulling double-duty with Bonnie?"

I figure a non-response is best in this case, since my brother and I seem to always gravitate towards the same women. He hisses a curse, spins away from me abruptly and hurls his crystal highball into the fireplace. Eyeing me balefully, he stalks off to his room.

I run a hand through my hair, breathe out slowly through my nose and leave the boarding house, mentally making a note to acquire a stronger scented shower gel.

* * *

**A visit to Grams' is next up!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Whether you fall in the Stefonnie or Bamon camps, you reviewers have been lovely! Thanks for sticking with it so far:)**

**

* * *

**

6.

Arriving on Sheila Bennett's doorstep, I note my surroundings before knocking. She's really cultivated a place of peace and protection. I know that as a vampire, any number of things in and around her home could do me serious harm, but I find myself comforted nonetheless. Under better circumstances, I would love to spend time here and just visit with this woman, speaking on everything and nothing, mundane and profound.

A woman appearing in her 30's answers my knock. Time has been ridiculously kind to her. Sheila should be well into her 60's, yet looks half that. Must be good living or the witch genetics; most likely a combination of both. I step back, respecting her personal space and offer my hand and a greeting.

"Good morning, Ms. Bennett. I'm Stefan Salvatore."

One side of her mouth kicks up in an all-too attractive smirk. "You would be the _good_ brother Salvatore, then?"

Despite the fact that I'm nearly thrice this woman's age, I find myself feeling heat rise in my face in embarrassment. "I don't know how to answer that, ma'am. He's my brother. I love him, but he does things I don't approve of."

She gives me a head-to-toe sweep as she takes my hand. Stepping almost aggressively towards me, she bristles slightly. "What have you and my granddaughter been up to?"

"Well, I'd like to talk to you about that. If you wouldn't mind pulling a chair up to your door, I'd be grateful to have your input."

Hitching up an eyebrow, she asks, "I would offer you tea, but something tells me that brandy would be more fitting for the tale you have to tell." She retreats, saying, "I'll be right with you."

I sit cross-legged outside her doorframe. A few moments later, she returns with a bottle, a couple of snifters and folding chairs. She sweeps outside her door, nimbly stepping over me and begins to set up a station on her porch. Gesturing for me to take the empty seat, she hands me a filled glass. She gives me a side-eyed glance.

"Aren't you-," she holds up a hand to halt my words.

"I know what you are, but you wouldn't hurt me; it's not really in your nature. Your brother on the other hand, probably wouldn't think twice about trying to make me his next meal. He might die trying, though." A disturbing little smile flitted across her face. THIS was the Sheila I remembered: full of sass and spunk. I return her smile, hoping to convey my goodwill in this situation.

Soon after, I launch into our tale and bring her up to date on Katherine, Elena, Damon, Bonnie and myself. Throughout the saga, she seems to be vaguely amused at all I'm imparting. Once I get to the part about the other night with the crystal and Bonnie's blood being spilled, her demeanor tightens up and a vein bisecting her forehead starts to throb. Turning snapping brown eyes on me, she asks in a foreboding voice, "Did you just say that your brother nearly drained Bonnie, and then you gave her blood to heal her?"

"Yes."

"Go on," she raises a hand in an imperious gesture.

"Well, so after, Damon's been speaking cryptically about me and Bonnie and seems overly-sensitized where she is concerned. And then there's this connection between Bonnie and I and we're-," I paused, trying to come up with a way to say that 'I'm attracted to your granddaughter on all kinds of levels' without it sounding crass and depraved.

"I get it." She says. I assume she does. "Have Damon and Bonnie or you and Bonnie had relations with each other yet?" Now I KNOW she understands.

"No, ma'am. I thought that my blood would clear her system and things would revert back to normal for everyone."

Sheila shook her head, and with a forced bark of laughter said, "You'd better get used to a new kind of normal, Stefan."

Ookaay. "What do you mean?"

She drains the last of her glass and moved to stand, heading back into her house. I stand as she does and escort her back across her porch as she instructs, "The four of you need to come here, tonight. I'll explain to you what I know and it'll give me time to do some digging. I suspect your brother has supplemental information. Since you and Bonnie are already drawn to one another, I'll call her and have her bring Elena. Just drag your brother' carcass here and we'll see what we can do to…not make this situation worse than it already _is_." She turns to face me at her doorway.

"Alright." I guess I must have been looking rather pensive because she softened her tone slightly.

"Try not to worry too much. There's still time and no one's dead…yet."

Mentally, my jaw drops. I manage to pull it together enough to remember my manners. "Thank you for your time. Damon and I will see you tonight."

"At 7."

"7." I confirm.

I can't help but entertain a slight case of dread at whatever it is that has yet to be revealed.

* * *

**The full implications of the bond are revealed next chapter. Are you SURE you really want to know? You may want to smack me...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews; it's TRULY sustenance for a writer! With some nervousness, I give you Chapter 7.**

**This is an unbeta'd fic; all mistakes are mine.**

**For RockerChick08.**

* * *

7.

I can see Bonnie and Elena sitting on a couch through Sheila's doorway once Damon and I arrive that evening. The barrier stops my forward progress to get to Bonnie. Thank goodness for it, it brings me back to some semblance of reason, because my primary directive is to go to her and touch her…everywhere, and in anyway she'd allow.

"Come in Brothers Salvatore," Sheila says in a solemn tone. I nod to acknowledge the seriousness of her invitation and pass through the threshold's barrier, this time unimpeded. Sheila moves in front of her doorway before letting Damon through, halting his progress.

"Do not make me regret my invitation, Damon."

Unaccustomedly respectful, he answers, "Yes, ma'am. I'd much prefer to remain on your good side, Sheila."

She smiles sweetly at him, reaching up a hand to pat his cheek. "Dear boy. I don't _have_ a good side." She moves aside to usher him in.

He has the audacity to wink at her as he passes through her door.

We take seats in the conversation area with the girls, exchanging greetings all around. I notice that Bonnie has clutched Elena's hand in a near death-grip. Was it fear of Damon? Fear of what her Grams would reveal? Or, was it in an attempt to keep from latching herself onto me as that directive for us to make a connection, which had grown nearly unbearable? I clench my hands together to keep from reaching out to her in our mutual need.

Sheila starts speaking to the purpose of our visit. "Now that we're all here, I think it's time for a few hard truths and revelations. I want your promises to hear what I have to say and agree not to leave until we've come to some agreement about your plans."

We all gravely give our word, but I'm thinking Elena was the only one of our group to unaware of what giving one's vow to a witch meant.

"Grams," Elena asks in confusion, "What's going on?"

Sheila looks at Damon. "Damon here has inadvertently set unforeseen things into motion that he didn't anticipate. All for love of Katherine. Although his quest was primarily a selfishly noble exercise, his detours and methods have drawn attention to this town. There are now other vampires here, as Sheriff Forbes revealed to him yesterday."

Damon gives her his speculative stare, while the others in our group take in that information.

Continuing, she says, "These others want that tomb opened as badly as you used to want it opened. They need a powerful witch to do it. But here's something you don't know, Damon. Katherine's not in the tomb; she never was."

There were curses and exclamations all around, but my brother was the first to actually form coherent thought.

Damon's jaw clenches as he sits forward in the wingback chair. "How do you know this and why should I take your word for it?"

Sheila spears him with a look. "You don't have to take me at my word. As soon as preparations are made, we'll go get that tomb opened so that you can go root around in it. You just needed to know, so that you can begin to move on to other matters which require your attention."

He all but hisses at her, "What OTHER matters?"

That feisty woman gave as good as she got. "The fact that you've bound yourself to my grandchild, a witch whose line you swore to protect and in an effort to save her, your brother had to pick up your slack and save her life, which added him to the bond."

"You know about the bond, too?" Damon asks.

Her cocked head and raised brows did more to convey to him than any spoken words ever would.

Elena speaks up. "What's this bond you two are talking about? What does it do?" She loyally clutches her friend tighter.

Sheila cants her head towards her, reaching for one of her hands. "Baby girl, that's where you come in. This is a metaphysical thing. It doesn't care about love or alliances, it just IS. You're going to have to throw out every preconceived notion you've had of a picket fences, marriage and babies."

"Well, considering I'm seeing a vampire and my best friend's a witch and I've encountered more death and weird stuff than a person should in a normal life, I think I can take it." She said gamely. THIS was the reason I loved her so much; that near-unflinching ability to roll with whatever came her way and make the best out of her situation. "Just don't tell me that I have to stop seeing Stefan. I can take just about anything but that."

"You don't have to stop seeing each other…you just need to open your heart and let another person or two within the bubble of your relationship."

Elena's eyes widen. "Excuse me?"

"Elena. The nature of this bond requires that you either share him with Damon and Bonnie, or you need to step aside."

Elena's mouth works open and closed, but no words form. Damon has no such compunction, nor filter.

He moans dramatically. "And once again, I'm tied to Stefan for the rest of my existence, plus one witch."

Bonnie, whose looking on horrified, finally gathers enough steam to speak. "And who do we have to thank for that, Damon?" She turned stricken eyes to her friend. "Elena, I'm so sorry…I didn't know."

"Of course, you didn't, Bonnie." She comforts her with a soothing pat. Her heart wasn't in the comforting gesture. I could see the wheels turning in her head. When Elena sets down to thinking, the world needs to watch out.

"Yet that still hasn't stopped her from making out with your boyfriend on her front porch." Damon reveals.

At times, my brother could be a callous ass-hat.

Elena frowns at Damon, and then looks from me to Bonnie. "You-, is this true? Is this the nature of the bond? Because the Stefan and Bonnie I know would never, not under any normal circumstances."

I spread my hands as I answer her. "Yes, it's the bond. I'm sorry, Elena. No one wants you hurt."

She sits stupefied, as Sheila tried to smooth over that latest reveal. "Damon knew what he was doing when he latched himself onto a witch, he just didn't expect Stefan to step in and try to save Bonnie's life. Damon would've created a bond, solely between himself and Bonnie."

Both girls ask, "Why?"

Damon directs his gaze to the girls, eyes sweeping over them almost possessively. "To have someone of my own for once. To enhance her powers. But, once again, Saint Stefan not only saves the day, he gets yet another girl added to his bevy of women," Damon's words were a bitter pill for me to swallow.

I look at my brother. For the first time, I am seeing his immeasurable hurt that I've unintentionally caused him. I couldn't help that Katherine wanted me, too. I couldn't help my reaction to Elena and now I'm having a devil of a time keeping my hands off her best friend. His eyes become alert and he sits further forward, watching Bonnie closely. He looks like he wants to toss her on the nearest horizontal surface and…

Bonnie begins to shake, as tears course down her face. Elena turns to her. "Bonnie, what is it?" Bonnie doesn't acknowledge her question. She is caught up in the throes of her own misery. She too, looks at Damon with heated eyes. Elena all but screams, "Grams, help her!"

Sheila rises and starts to rifle through herb bags on a nearby hutch. "I can't do anything permanent. It's up to these boys. They are bonded to her and can see to her comfort. Right now she's fighting to not touch them, which is what she needs to find her equilibrium; at least until she voluntarily completes the link in the bond."

Elena takes Bonnie's face into her hands, to plead with her. "Bonnie, if you're in any kind of pain, then you need to do whatever it is you need to do, alright? Don't worry about me! I know this isn't your fault. Whatever it is, we'll be okay!"

Bonnie looks like nauseous, as she acknowledges Elena. She moans, "I'm sorry, Elena." Extricating herself from her friend's hold, she lurches up onto unsteady legs. I rise to meet her, fully expecting to take her into my arms. Looking at me forlornly, she unexpectedly flings herself towards Damon's waiting embrace.

Well…shit!

* * *

**You want more? **


	8. Chapter 8

**A sincere and heartfelt thanks to those who take the time to review.**

* * *

8.

Damon enfolds her into his arms as she climbs eagerly onto his lap. Just that simple contact seems to have helped her immensely. He cradles her like a toddler, alternately stroking the soft skin of her face and running his fingers through her hair. He murmurs to her and she calms further still.

Still, an unfamiliar feeling settles in my gut. I'm not positive, but I think I'm jealous. This feeling eats at me until I'm almost consumed with by a need to yank Bonnie out of my brother's arms and lay claim to her on her grandmother's hardwood. I have to take a few moments to deep-breathe my way out of my predicament. Something tells me that Sheila wouldn't take too kindly to me deflowering her baby-girl in so foul a manner. And really, I'm still a Southern gentleman at heart: tagging your girlfriend's best friend in their presence is still viewed as a faux pas, unless there is an 'understanding' involved, alcohol flowing and a Penthouse Letters editor on standby. With all that cycling through my thoughts, I'm almost too flummoxed to note that Bonnie peeks at me every now and again, trying to send me coded messages with her eyes. I would swear that she's trying to 'talk me off the ledge' of bad behavior. Message conveyed, Bonnie. I closed my eyes briefly, and then resolutely set my focus elsewhere.

I've turned my attention back towards Elena, who's watched the last few moments between Bonnie and Damon with shock and relief apparent in her face.

Peeking out from Damon's arms, Bonnie says, "I'm sorry, I just can't deal with this. I'll seek out Damon from now on." Part of me wants to growl at her _'the hell you will!_' But my better angel is whispering that maybe Damon's the way out of this mess for her.

Her grandmother's voice nixes that idea. "No honey. You'll feel compelled to seek them _both_ out. And you'll have to be with them both. You need to consummate this soon, to seal the bond, or it will eventually kill all three of you."

That ominous statement drew a chorus of, "What?" from the rest of us. From the look on Damon's face, I'm guessing he wasn't aware of the repercussions of his hasty actions, either.

Grandma Bennett shot Damon a look. "That's what you get for meddling with witches, Damon. Unfortunately, you've involved my family. Since yours and mine have been intertwined for more than a century and a half, I'm thinking this is the result. Now we all get to pay for your mistakes."

Damon bristled, still caressing Bonnie. "This wasn't a mistake. I DO want your granddaughter. I'll admit, I wanted her initially to stand with Katherine and I, but now with the bond, it's become something more intense. I don't know that I ever remember feeling this way." He concludes his speech, placing a soft kiss on the top of Bonnie's head.

Elena addresses Sheila. "So, Grams. What does this all have to do with me? I care deeply for Stefan, but I refuse to be a burden if the result is going to hurt the people I care about."

"You won't hurt them. And your relationship with Stefan can continue its rightful course, you just have to allow for the unconventionality of Bonnie and Stefan's need to connect with one another."

Elena clarified. "Meaning they'll have to be intimate?"

I couldn't help but notice that Bonnie mutters a muffled, "No," which was too soft to register on human ears as she shuddered within the circle of Damon's arms. I'll admit, I was a little more excited about the prospect of having Bonnie in any way I could get her, but I WAS a bit hurt by her reaction. I'm almost enraged witnessing my brother soothe my little witch. I think I'm even more hurt and pissed that she chose to run into his outstretched arms. Realistically, I've been watching Bonnie even since before we all met, before I'd formally 'bumped' into Elena that first day at school. I know her, probably better than she knows herself. I know why she ran to Damon, seeking his comfort. I know full well that if her dear friend and my 'love interest' hadn't been present, it would be my lap that she'd been sitting on, my hands that would be soothing her.

Sheila answered Elena, "Yes. She'll need to be intimate with him at least once, and from then on, share in blood exchanges. With those blood exchanges, there can be and usually is a sexual component. Along with the bonding, there are also the additional benefits: added strength and being able to communicate mind to mind and across distances."

Bonnie gasps, looking up into my brother's face with wide eyes. Damon smirks at Bonnie in delight, but his caress to her face helps to smooth out her trepidation.

Well all took a few moments to mentally roll around in _that_ reveal. Then, stipulations begin to tumble from our lips.

As I'm processing, I hit upon a possible problem. "I don't drink human blood anymore, Sheila. I can't. I'm an addict and the blood is my drug. I can't stop and I have no tolerance. I would probably kill Bonnie, even though I wouldn't want to."

Sheila smiled smugly. "You can't kill her, that's one of the perks of this whole sordid mess. The bond keeps you from physically harming one another, at least on a permanent level."

Elena's mind was still moving in a direction I wasn't so sure I cared for. "So, if Stefan and I don't see each other anymore, they can do this guilt-free?"

I look into her beautiful face as she's reasoning and trying to keep her feelings out of this. "Elena. Don't I get a say in whether or not we're over?"

"I'm trying to think about what's best for everyone, here, Stefan! God help me, I think I _could_ probably accept this, but I can't speak for Bonnie about this whole supernatural friends-with-benefits thing. You can't be selfish and keep me, too."

Too bad, that's EXACTLY what I wanted to be. Selfish.

Sheila put a final nail in the coffin of Elena's retreat from our relationship. "There are things and people coming soon. Coming for Elena and Bonnie both. They both need your strength and protection." She looked at Elena. "Damon and Stefan cannot do that from afar. So, in a way, you're just as bound to them as Bonnie."

Elena puts her face in her hands for a minute, as we all try not to stare at one another. Suddenly, she looks up and in a composed voice requests, "I'd like to speak to Bonnie and Grams, privately."

My brother suddenly looks up at Elena, as if he's read something in her tone and expression. His eyes rake over Elena's form and it seems as though Bonnie's not the _only_ one he wants to toss on that same horizontal surface. That slow, knowing smile invades Damon's face. It's the one he gets when it looks like he knows what a woman looks like when she's naked, vulnerable and open. His perusal of Elena also reveals something else: true affection and dare I say, love?

Elena catches the tail end of his look and something arcs between them and the color in her face bleeds to an alarming shade of red. Damon's never been able to provoke THAT kind of a reaction from her before. She stands abruptly and heads for another room.

Damon looks at Bonnie, who seemed quite content in his arms. "Will you be okay for a few minutes if Stefan and I went outside?" In the span of 48 hours, he's become unbelievably solicitous of her well-being.

"Yeah, I think so." Within that same span of time, she who used to spit like a feral cat at Damon, now sits domesticated, all but purring in his lap.

He must have read the proprietary look on my face, because Damon stands with her and surprisingly offers that precious bundle to me. I waste no time gathering her in my arms for a brief moment. He looks at me with an expression of affection I haven't seen on his face since we were boys. "Bonnie belongs to you. I could love her, and probably eventually will, but she's yours." He caresses her face a final time and says quietly, "I'll be outside."

I set her to her feet, giving her a full body hug and she sighs deeply. Something nearly breaks within me when I gaze into her eyes. I take her mouth in a torrid, but brief kiss and rub my face against hers. Grabbing her upper arms, I ground out, "Mine." I reluctantly step away from her and her grandmother is taking one hand, urging her to the room where Elena awaits. Funny, Bonnie doesn't look much like she's fit to have a conversation. Her eyes narrow and she looks at me as I head to the door, nearly salivating as she licks her lips thoughtfully.


	9. Chapter 9

**HUGE 'thanks' to all you enthusiastic reviewers! **

**For RockerChick08. Hope it meets your expectations.**

* * *

9.

I shuffle outside after Damon, closing the door firmly behind me, wondering at what Elena feels necessary to reveal to Bonnie and Sheila in private.

Damon let loose a wry chuckle, prompting me to ask him, "What's so funny?"

My brother rolls his eyes, still amused. "If it isn't obvious to you that they're in there having girl-talk and planning out the rest of our existence, you're more clueless than I thought," he answers. My brother is practically giddy at our situation.

"How do you know that?" I ask doubtfully.

"Oh, come on! Bonnie's not gonna jump on the idea of being the filling to our sandwich, primarily due to not wanting to damage Elena or their friendship. If Elena could somehow manage to level the playing field, i.e. via some Damon-lovin', well that solves everyone's problem." Damon lets out a lusty sigh. "I gotta tell you, brother: it'll hurt, but I'm willing to take that bullet so our girls can sleep with clear consciences."

As much as the idea sounded ludicrous and not the least bit irritating, I had to admit, there seemed to be something to what he was saying. Leaning against the wall of the house, I folded my arms, arching a brow. "So, after 150 years, you're finally on board with the concept of sharing?"

A mischievous twinkle lent even more light to his already brilliant eyes. "Uh-huh," he confirmed. "For the first time in maybe ever, I finally have a chance to be truly happy. There's just something about these two that make that seem possible. Sure, they'll need some coaxing, but I'm not going to let their squeamishness keep us from being happy."

I blow out a breath, saying in a dubious manner, "You sure have done a 180 and changed your tune lately."

He stands beside me and mirrors my stance. "Yep. What I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall to listen in on the conversation they're having right now."

**Fly on the wall P.O.V. **

Sitting in Sheila's bedroom near the back of the house, Bonnie listens with ever widening eyes as Elena sketches out a possible solution to their relationship and intimacy issues.

Elena looks to Sheila for support and clarification. "This kind of thing does or has happened before, right, Grams? Am I just crazy or trying to grasp at threads to keep Stefan and Bonnie in my life?"

Shelia smiles encouragingly at the doe-eyed girl. "It can and does happen-under even less dire circumstances than your own. The question you must ask yourself is: can you allow yourself to be with Damon, too? Are you even attracted to him, honey?

The girls exchange glances, and then both duck their heads and blush.

Sheila raises amused brows, sniffing primly. "I'll take that as a 'yes', from both of you then. What I want to know is, how are you adjusting to the fact that Bonnie and Stefan have been and need to be…close?"

Elena sets a loving hand on Bonnie and responds loyally, "There's nothing to fight about, nor to forgive. They couldn't help themselves. It's almost like vampire compulsion. I don't blame anyone in this situation. And in those instances where they have to honor the bond they have, Damon and I can, um, keep each other company, or I'll occupy my time some other way."

"Wow," Bonnie says. "It's amazing what you're able to accept in these last few hours, Elena." She little witch frowns and in a rare show of temper, lashes out harshly. "I wish I could be as open-minded. I mean, I know I'm in a state and feeling some kinda way right now, but really? What's with all the territorial pissing around us?" Bonnie proceeds to do a fair imitation of the Salvatore brothers' voices. " 'Grr,,,argh, you're mine!' 'No, Stefan. Take her, she's yours.' Man, as soon as this train's back on its rails, I'm going to have to set those two straight."

Grams laughs, delighted at her granddaughter's spirit. "That's my girl! I'll show you how to focus your fire technique, once this is all over with. And there's this really nifty aneurysm thing I can teach you for general supernatural defense."

Bonnie's face falls as she recalls what she, Damon and Stefan will have to engage in before completing the spell and her nerve wavered slightly. "Grams. I don't know them. I certainly don't love them. I just feel this…_need._ I just want to be with them and it's painful because my mind is working overtime focusing on that picket fence you mentioned earlier. I don't want to wake up tomorrow, back in my head calling myself a whore and boyfriend-stealer, and…you get the picture." Tears fall down her face.

Sheila grabs her hands. "Honey. I know how you're feeling, but you're going to have to trust me. Trust in them. Trust in the bond. Once the bond is completed, you'll feel more emotionally ready to handle whatever comes along. Those boys out there have three centuries of experience on love and women. I'm sure they'll know how to keep you happy, as well as what buttons they want to push to get a reaction out of you. Finally, trust _me_. I'm your Grandmother. When have I ever lied to you or steered you wrong?"

Bonnie soaks in her grandmother's words, a soothing balm to her flayed conscience. Slowly, that frown on her face began to diminish. Blowing out a breath, she says, "Okay."

Sheila says in a hard voice. "Also: trust and believe that even though they can't physically hurt you, if they try to inflict any bullshit emotional damage to you or Elena, they will have to deal with _me_."

Bonnie and Elena share smiles and grimaces with Sheila.

Elena murmurs in awe. "I'm thinking that witchy grandmother trumps fairy godmother in this case."

The young witch addresses another matter with her friend, asking, "Elena, are you sure? What happens when we fight? What happens when Damon gets on both our nerves, does he gets left out in the cold?"

Sheila looks at her granddaughter. "There are no perfect unions, just people who are committed to their union. Besides, I've never known any man who hasn't slept on the couch every now and again. It helps provide them with perspective."

Bonnie continues to fret. "Elena, you have to PROMISE me that if you're having an issue, we'll talk, no matter what, okay? I couldn't stand it if you were upset or hurting with all this going on."

Elena rolls her eyes. "I promise. Pinky-swear?" The two linked the small fingers of their hands.

Sheila cautions them both. "You two need to be careful of Damon's feelings. I know that you've been through and seen a lot lately, but you're still teenagers and prone to do thoughtless and reckless things. Every low-down and evil thing he's done, has sprung from his love of a twisted and evil woman. You need to teach him the opposite of what he's learned and love him as best you can. Of the four of you, he's sustained the most emotional damage of all of you; therefore he needs love the most-even if he may deserve it least."

The girls nod soberly, each promising to take Sheila's advice to heart.

Sheila raises her eyebrows suggestively, and abruptly changes topics. "Is there anything else I can help you two with? You know about vampires and contraceptives and procreation and all that?"

The girls go still. This is clearly not a topic they were aware of, much less comfortable discussion with the woman they knew as 'Grams.' Grams snickers, and then kisses and hugs them both.

Sheila rises, and turns to walk out her door, "I'm kidding...mostly. However, I DID send you both an email about all of that. It's information you need to know about. If you have questions, just mail me back. I'll go get your boys so that they can take you home."

Elena and Bonnie share a look born of years of non-verbal communication. The human girl stands saying, "I'll go grab my iPhone."

Bonnie nods vigorously, clutching a throw pillow tightly. "Yeah, you do that."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Many thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed. Thanks to my Bamon brethren who have followed this story despite our leanings. Thanks to the Stefonnie folks who've been welcoming, encouraging and have let me play in your pool for a bit. I trust you won't need too much chlorine to clean it up:)**

**For RockerChick08.**

* * *

10.

I'll be damned! Damon was…_right_. I'll have to go back and analyze that some other time.

Now, the four of us sit facing one another in the parlor of the boarding house. Bonnie is alternately flexing and balling her hands. The need is on her again and Damon and I are fighting responding to it. Human convention and propriety are still ingrained in us.

Elena is looking around the room, her eyes occasionally flit to Bonnie, examining the state she's in. She is the first to speak. "Listen, guys. This doesn't really require my presence to get going and Bonnie looks like she's reaching critical mass, so I'm going to leave you to it." She gracefully gets to her feet. "I'll go find an out of the way room and turn in for the night."

Elena stands and looks at Damon as if she's trying to figure out the puzzle of him. Apparently, she finds her solution and impulsively kneels at Damon's feet. Surprisingly, she puts her arms around him. He returns her embrace and she moves her mouth to kiss his cheek. She mouths in his ear, so that Bonnie can't hear her whispered admonition. "Be gentle, alright? It's her first time."

He shifts so that he can look into her eyes. He gives her a very un-Damonlike sweet smile, softly running the back of his hand across her jawline. "I wouldn't hurt her now; I couldn't if I wanted to. You two are the most precious things my brother and I have." He takes her face in his hands and puts a chaste kiss on her closed lips. Elena's soft, surprised, "Oh," was her undoing.

His takes advantage of her open mouth, tilting her head to one side and claimed her, the way he's been wanting to since he'd first learned of her existence. Elena's hands come to rest on his ribcage, kneading the flesh of him above the fabric of his black t-shirt. Elena's arousal swiftly perfumes the air heavily. I can only assume Damon responded to it, because he moves his body closer to hers, one hand skimming down her neck, over a pert breast and winds around her back, bringing her torso flush with his.

Eventually, Elena put the breaks on, placing her palms on his chest and pushing out of his embrace. Her pupils are impossibly dilated as she licks the taste of him off her lower lip in an unconsciously sensual manner. She smiles impishly at him and scrambles away from him, heading in my direction. She stands this time, facing me and smiles warmly. Reaching out, she gently caresses one side of my face and tries to chastely peck me on mouth. I was having none of that. For her generosity of heart and spirit, I grasp her head and give her as good as my brother did. When I felt her swaying, I reluctantly break the kiss and whisper fiercely, "I DO love you!"

She opens her eyes, arching a brow, giving her expression a saucy appearance. "I know."

Turning towards Bonnie, she gets on her knees once again and moves to hug her friend, murmuring, "You're dearer than a sister to me, yesterday, today and tomorrow. Be well and try to enjoy yourself."

Bonnie stiffens within her embrace. She whispers in Elena's ear. "Will you stay with me? I don't think I can do this. I mean three days ago-," she drags her coppery-green gaze from me to Damon. She releases Elena to look at her. "My rational brain doesn't want to accept this. I barely know Stefan and well, Damon…" her voice trails off.

"Tell you what? I'll stay, for a little while. But you do me a favor?" Elena asks.

"What?" Bonnie responds.

"Let them touch you."

Bonnie looks at the ceiling, and then closes her eyes, an almost pained expression on her face. "When they touch me, I'm not myself anymore."

"This isn't about individuals anymore. Lives are at stake. And on a totally shallow note, they _are_ ridiculously hot."

Bonnie's eyes remain closed, but my brother and I have already made our way over to her, awaiting her response. Before the permissive word can finish clearing her lips, Elena glides away from her and I settle my hands on her jean-covered thighs and capture her lips with my own. Damon's hands caress her shoulders, alternating kneading lightly and stroking. I can't tell if it's my mouth or his hands working that makes Bonnie open her mouth on a lusty moan.

My fingers run restlessly back and forth along her thighs. I can't wait to get myself between them. Dimly, I hear the tinkle of glass on glass as I assume Elena is pouring herself a drink from the bar.

Bonnie raises one hand to cup my face. Then her fingers steal around to thread themselves through my head, bringing me closer, deepening our kiss. Her tongue's tip runs along mine playfully. I open my eyes, to find her other hand is occupied, stealing up one of Damon's arms to tug him closer to her.

He leans towards the back of the couch, his fingers moving down the front of her billowy peasant blouse to cup and test the weight of her breasts. I hear him groan as he bring his face closer to ours, laying tender kisses along the side of Bonnie's neck…the same side he'd ravaged only days before. My heart hurts to hear him whispering a repeated litany of, "I'm sorry," in her ear, and ever more shocked when I see the expression of pain on his beautiful face, a lone tear rolling down it.

She stops kissing me to turn her head to Damon's. "I know. It's okay. We weren't our best selves." She brings a hand up to touch his cheek and he turns his head to kiss her palm. "Kiss me, Damon." I shift back to give them room. Damon moves and he's suddenly on the couch beside Bonnie. His lips take hers in a scorching kiss that I'm almost embarrassed to have witnessed, it was that intimate, that earth-moving.

I busy myself with removing her shoes, placing them under the couch. They are so involved in their embrace that Bonnie doesn't react to my undoing the fastenings of her jeans. I hear her escalated breaths nearby and remember that Elena is a witness to it all. I look over at where she is seated, a forgotten book in her hand and the drink held to her lips. The glass of scotch has long fogged over from her ragged breathing and the dual personal perfume of both Elena and Bonnie fight for dominance on the air.

My hands move away from Bonnie's pants. I'm trying go slowly, but it's a monumental effort to keep from throwing the both of them over my shoulders and taking everything their bodies are offering. I close my eyes and fight my nature.

Moments later, head bowed and still on my knees, hands rest lightly on my shoulders. Elena. She lightly kisses the top of my head, then moves out of the room, taking her enticing perfume with her.

When I next open my eyes, I see that Damon has shod his shoes and he and Bonnie are lying lengthwise across the couch, her between his legs and one of his hands down the open front of her jeans. Her hips are gyrating in time with the magic his fingers are performing. Damon's lips are attached to her neck, administering what's sure to be one world-class hickey come morning. His other hand has divested her of her blouse and he's stroking her breasts alternating from one to the other. Bonnie's eyes are closed tightly, her mouth working to draw in air and letting out puffs of moans.

I toe off my shoes and shuck myself of my clothing. Once nude, I climb on the couch between their legs and remove her jeans and soaked cotton panties, granting Damon's hand better access. I kiss, lick and caress my way up one leg and down the other. Traveling back up her legs to the center of her, Damon removes his hand from her core and I replace it with my tongue. Bonnie's body arches, bowing skyward and she lets out a shriek at the contact.

She tastes sweet and hot and I lick her clean as Damon also licks her essence off his fingers. We both moan at the taste of her. I lap at her clit, eliciting another muffled shriek from her and Damon seals her mouth with a kiss. As I go to work in earnest, I track Damon's hands while he removes her bra, tossing it over the back of the couch. He toys with her dark chocolate nipples, manipulating the already stiffened points to pebble-like hardness. I find myself lost in the sweetness of her, the taste, her sounds and her movements. Soon, she puts her fingers to my head, forcefully bringing me closer to more firm contact with her clit. I answered the unspoken demand and suck gently, but intently. I put one finger to her heat, gliding easily inside and she's soon spilling over into climax. I hold on as she rides my mouth and finger until her movements slow and I hear her heartbeat settle back into more normal rhythms.

With her orgasm came a spilling of her honey onto my waiting fingers. I lap up all her body offers and afterwards, let my eyes travel up her beautiful form to her face and meet my brother's eyes. I can hear him thinking, putting thoughts into my head, though I don't know if he realizes. _Let me take her now. She wants to spend the rest of the evening with you._ I guess the bond is working its will now, even though the process isn't complete. He makes a circular motion with an index finger and we switch places with one another, barely disturbing Bonnie.

My hands encase the soft skin of her breasts and I whisper, "Bonnie. Open your eyes."

Her passion glazed eyes open and widen, surprised at my position behind her. Her gaze travels down her body, looking for Damon, who's shedding his clothing, his eyes raking over her form possessively. He positions himself between her spread legs and settles his head down between her legs, making Bonnie moan again.

He abruptly lifts his head and looks up at me quizzically. "How could you stand being down here without taking her? She looks and tastes like ambrosia." I see a flush creep up Bonnie's chest and into her face, as she moves to close herself off from Damon. I hear him mutter something like, "Don't you dare!" refusing to let her legs close, and I speak Bonnie's name.

When she reluctantly slides her gaze to mine, I say, "Kiss me," and bring her mouth to mine.

Soon, she's making those pleading and satisfying sounds again. Soon, another orgasm is wending it's through her system and before she reaches its crest, I move my mouth down to her neck and bite, watching as Damon rears up, a thumb strumming her clit and sheaths his cock inside her in one smooth stroke, stopping all movement once he's seated to the hilt. His pupils blow wide, bleeding from blue to black as he groans harshly.

I'm lost in the twin flavors of her blood and her honey. I sip cautiously as she rides out her climax and pleads to my brother, "For God's sake, Damon, keep going!" He growls at her and begins to stroke in and out of her in earnest, alternately, cursing and thanking various deities. Bonnie lifts and retreats, meeting him thrust for thrust. She brings her slender arms up to wind about Damon's neck.

I release her from my bite, feeling almost sated but the friction of her hot little ass against my raging hard cock is my undoing. I growl my satisfaction, once again brought to completion without the benefit of having been inside her. Damon soon pumps himself to climax, leaning down to bite at the fleshy part of her breast, drawing again from her, completing the bond. He groans as he comes inside walls, which I can only assume are hot and grasping.

Moments later, he lifts a sweat soaked brow to Bonnie's and kisses her lips, whispering, "Thank you, beautiful." Bonnie smiles, embracing him. He moves his head up to meet my eyes, as Bonnie nuzzles the skin of his neck. He removes himself from her and lifts her hips, positioning her so that my still-hardened cock slides easily into her. I know now why Damon's eyes were crossing. Bonnie's hot, tight and oh, so wet. My eyes close at the feel of her and then open as I note that a moaning, laughing Bonnie is now facing me, courtesy of Damon's repositioning skills.

One of my hands covers her breast and the other fastens to her hips and Damon guides her up and the length of me. Once she's found the rhythm, he releases her body, stands up, gives her a parting kiss and saunters naked out of the parlor. Were I not buried balls-deep in this enchantress, I would have sworn that he did a little shimmying happy-dance.

Once he's retreated upstairs to his bedroom, I set my hands on Bonnie's waist, halting her movements. She looks questioningly at me. I reach for an afghan covering the back of the couch and cover her up. I remove myself from wet silken depths of her with a groan and stand with her in my arms. Looking down into her confused face, I whisper, "I'm taking you up to my room." She nods, letting her head rest on my chest, her arms looped around my neck.

One this, our first night together, it's only right that I claim her in my room, in my bed. Having fulfilled the obligation of Damon's part in the bond, I have no intentions to share her for the rest of the night.

Once in my room, I head to my bathroom and set her on her feet. I start a shower for us, adjusting the water's temperature, all the while eyeballing her long, shapely exposed legs. Divesting her of the afghan, I walk her into the shower and wash us both.

After our shower, I towel her off and massage a calming lavender oil into her skin from neck to toes. As I'm worshipping her body with my hands, thoughts flit through my consciousness.

_I think I've wanted you since I first saw you, Bonnie. _

Color me a bit stunned, when she answers back. _What? At school?_

We continue communicating through our new shared connection.

_No._ I thought at her. _At the hospital after Elena's parents died. I saw you and Sheila come in to visit and comfort her; first at the hospital, then everyday at her house until she started to truly recover._

_Oh. _

_Before I came to know anything about Elena, it was _you _who invaded my thoughts. I watched you and Elena everyday as the summer passed and became more enchanted by you. Although I initially pursued Elena to make sure that she wasn't Katherine and eventually came to love her, I think there was some part of me that loved you first._

Her breath caught and she drew me up off my knees, bringing her mouth to mine in a tender kiss of acknowledgement.

_Thank you for telling me, Stefan. Just knowing that makes me feel better about the past few days._

After that kiss, she takes the bottle from me and returns the massage, though it's taken her twice as long, because I keep interrupting her efforts with various, nips, kisses and caresses. I just can't believe she is finally MINE!

Once she's declared her task completed, I snatch the bottle from her hands, toss it aside and fill my arms with Bonnie. I take her lips, laying siege to that tempting mouth of hers, while my hands busy themselves pulling her flush to my body and caressing a handful of her breast. She moans into my mouth and turns the tables.

Her hands, which have threaded themselves through my damp hair, skate down to my chest. She uses the fingers of both hands to circle my nipples, playing with them, making them harder than they've ever been. She doesn't cease her exploration of me, moving on to skim the skin of my abdomen, while one hand reaches around to grab my ass-cheek firmly. I start abruptly, and then jerk again, when her featherlike touch on my front almost aggressively takes hold of my raging cock. I groan into her mouth and I feel her smile. Her hands still slick with damp are moving along my shaft, teasing a drop of pre-cum from me.

I used what little senses I have left to walk her backwards from the bathroom towards the bed, which we fall into once I've turned us about, so that I'm taking the impact of our descent. Bracing up on her elbows, she explores the planes of my face with her mouth and fingers, like she's committing me to memory. It's on the tip of my tongue to tell her that we'll have years of nights and days of this, but I dimly remember to still my tongue because she's so new at all this. I feel treasured and cherished and am humbled by her exploration, the seriousness with which she peruses my face and body.

I alternately touch and tease her exposed skin, paying special attention to her back and sides of her legs. She must be ultrasensitive on her legs because soon after she releases a satisfied hiss of breath, I'm suddenly hit by her personal perfume and my cock is coated by her.

Using one hand to bring her eyes to mine, I order her to lift up. She raises her hips up and maneuvering my other hand, I place myself at her entrance and slide effortlessly into her heat, which sends the both of us groaning out oaths. I stroke into her a few times, to get the feel of her, of us, and I can barely form words at the exquisiteness of the contact. Bonnie ends up taking over, moving steadily up and down my erection, letting out tiny stilted screams as she hits a pleasure point.

As Bonnie continues to work herself atop me, I notice that there is no change the intensity of my feelings from Elena's presence to my brother's. There was no jealousy, guilt or shame, just a general sense of heat and well-being, whether in the presence of two, three or four. In my heart, I know that what we're doing is right and that we will all eventually be okay. I take comfort in this knowledge and redouble my efforts to bring myself and Bonnie to one hell of a climax.

I shift our bodies, needing her underneath me, wanting as much skin-to-skin contact with her as possible. With every thrust, she moans, with every down-stroke, she sighs lustily, as though she can't get enough of me, of this. I reach one hand down to strum her distended pearl of nerve endings. I kiss and nip at her lips, imprinting the look of bliss on her face to my memory. Our pace speeds as we match each other, racing to the finish line of oblivion. Bonnie screams out my name hoarsely as her orgasm comes over her. I soon follow her, thrusting a half-dozen more times, spilling deeply within her clenching walls.

Minutes later, I lift my head to find that Bonnie's asleep. I guess a number of orgasms will do that to you. I gently lift her in my arms and expose the sheets. After settling in behind her under the blankets, I smooth her hair out of her face and wonder at the events which have brought us here. I never would have imagined such a situation a week ago. Now, after all that has passed, I wouldn't trade the last few hours for anything. Make no mistake, I love Elena, but I will love this little witch just as fiercely and wonder if I'm not already there.

I smile when sometime later I hear Damon enter Elena's room, the latter releasing a muffled shriek. "Oh, honey, you got started without me!" followed shortly by her delighted giggles. I'm happy about them. I'm moved that Elena's heart is big enough to allow all of us in without recrimination. I'm happy that my brother has finally found some peace and will experience happiness with both Elena and Bonnie, as I unexpectedly have.

Fin

* * *

**Would love to read your thoughts on this final chapter. **


End file.
